Midnight In The Garden Of Good And Evil
by gidgetgal9
Summary: Sam is finally getting a taste of normal during his senior year of High School. He has friends and even a girlfriend and they're going to prom. Yes- life seems perfect but things are not always as they seem. Pre-series but contains spoilers for 5.22.


Midnight In The Garden of Good and Evil

_Summary: Sam is finally getting a taste of normal during his senior year of High School. He has friends and even a girlfriend and they're going to prom. Yes- life seems perfect but things are not always as they seem. Preseries but contains spoilers for 5.22. Beta'd by the wonderful Sendintheclowns. All mistakes are mine!_

_A/N: This story as a belated birthday dedication to my awesome friend Princess_schez. It is also being submitted to the Live Journal, Summer of Sam, Sam Love June Prompt._

_I would like to acknowledge where this story came from. I am a member of a yahoo group- Supernatural on the WB – It's Apocalyptic! One of the members, Amy pointed out shortly after Swan Song that the prom date Rachel (part of Sam's demonic controled past), had been mentioned before in the episode with the djinn, What Is And What Never Should Be. Rachel was Sam's prom date, the one Dean had slept with in that world. That discussion on the board lead me to this plot bunny. _

-0-

Living the life of a hunter all of his life had taken its toll on Sam. It was really his dad's life and his dad's passion but that was all about to change in a few short months. College was looming brightly in his future and Sam couldn't wait.

It really felt like his life belonged to him. The past year had been a series of incidents that had made it easy for Sam to complete what he needed to get into the school of his dreams, Stanford.

It was like fate was conspiring to finally make Sam's dreams come true.

First it started with one of the best high schools in the state, Milton High School, having a little haunting problem. That had ended up being a bust but the area surrounding the school had proved to be a hot bed for the supernatural. Possessed animals on the local hiking trails had been the first hunt and that had lead to other possessions and a black dog.

For the first time in his life Sam started and was about to complete a year of school in one place. That had given him all the time he needed to get the proper paperwork into the colleges of his choice. He was ecstatic that Stanford not only wanted him but was willing to give him a full ride.

Another big plus with the stability of the last year was the fact that he also had friends and not just friends but a serious girlfriend, one who might just end up at Stanford with him. That idea was very comforting. He knew his family probably wouldn't be supportive to the college move- no, strike that, he knew they wouldn't- so having Rachel in his corner was a big plus.

She had been his cheerleader the whole year, encouraging him to move forward, even if it meant the wrath of his family. Rachel faced a somewhat similar situation, in that her family wanted her to go to a community college to get a business degree so she could take over the family's shoe store. Only she had bigger dreams of being a vet.

Sam had given her a similar story about how his father wanted him to become a tool salesman. It was the family business and Dean was already following along by being a mechanic in town.

Dean was the other highlight in this past year. The two of them had grown closer. Their dad had been caught up in the demon possessions and had felt most of the hunts of late were a one man job. John had decided that Dean could help out more by working and bringing a steady paycheck in until they needed to move on.

Sam knew that Dean was itching to go on a hunt but would never speak out against John. That was why Sam felt a bit guilty for being happy that Dean was stuck home with him for most of the year. In the end though, Sam knew he would treasure his senior year and his time with Dean as he moved on to college.

-0-

Life in Milton, California sucked, at least it sucked for Dean. The only good thing about being stuck in the town was the fact that Sam seemed happy for the first time … well since puberty hit.

Sam's junior year had been the pits, and with all the arguments between the kid and their dad, Dean had wanted to go deaf. It was too much and then the kid did the unthinkable and ran away...

Dean sighed. Yeah, Milton sucked but at least Sam was happy and safe. Their dad was reluctant to push Sam after having him run so it was a relief to both parties when the haunting and other supernatural possessions popped up in Milton, a place that made Sam happy and gave John reason to stay.

John still insisted on training and was home here and there but was gone enough that the boys got a taste of being on their own and it worked well for the most part. Well accept for the fact Milton sucked, in Dean's book.

It was a typical suburban town, boring- no cool seedy bars, or fast chicks. It meant that Dean spent time working or hanging with Sam which had been surprisingly nice but would have been better with a hot chick thrown in.

In fact, in this stupid place, Sam was the one with the hot chick, Rachel. Go figure.

-0-

It was good to be topside. Rachel, or at least that was the name she got to call herself now, had worked hard in the pit to prove her loyalty to Azazel and now it was about to pay off.

Seemed one of his special children, a favorite, needed a babysitter and she was brought topside to watch over the child. She was given simple instructions- push Sam Winchester away from his family by pushing him towards college.

It had proven to be an easy task. Sam was smart and determined on that goal already so really all he needed was a cheerleader, or a shoulder to cry on when his dreams conflicted with his need to be part of his family.

Easy peasy, because Sam was not only smart but also very handsome so yeah, not a hard job. He was a very interesting individual, with a delicious temper and that made him sexy. She liked to talk to Sam about John his father and push the buttons that lead to his temper spilling over. He was all kinds of hot when he was angry.

She had been lucky to get to pop the boy's cherry and channel his anger into the bed. Sam was a passionate lover and he sent her over the edge every time.

Once Sam had gotten his letter from Stanford, Rachel knew she would be rewarded for a job well done, maybe given the task of watching the special boy in college. That had been her hope until...

Well, until her recent call from home. Seemed she needed to accomplish one more task to prove herself and then maybe she could follow Sam to college but it would have to be in a new meat suit because Rachel was about to tear the Brothers Winchesters apart.

Azazel was happy with Sam leaving and going to college but was unhappy with how close the brothers had become over the years. He was afraid that Dean might follow his brother to school or keep a close eye on the kid. There needed to be something that would tear that bond apart. Rachel was that something.

Azazel wanted Rachel to seduce Dean and make sure that Sam knew about it, thus demolishing the bond between the brothers.

Rachel knew she could do this and had the perfect night to do it... Prom.

-0-

Rachel was part of the student council and thus expected to be part of the prom decorating crew. It really did suck pretending to care how pretty everything looked but at least she had conned Sam into helping.

"Sam, sorry about getting you pulled into the silliness of prom." Rachel handed him a piece of greenery that needed to be hung up high.

Sam smiled brightly. "I'm rather enjoying it believe it or not. I haven't gotten to attend to many dances and this is the big one."

Rachel rolled her eyes and gave him a playful smile. "Yeah well at least the theme is decent, Midnight Garden has to beat out and Night in Paris, where we pretend to be somewhere cool."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, pretending the school gym is Paris would be a stretch. I just wish we could have done this down at the park where we didn't have to put up plastic plants to make it look like a garden."

"Oh Sam, you really haven't been to many dances have you? That sounds romantic and all but the girls in the long dresses and high heels would sink into the dirt and where would we be able to dance, grass doesn't make for a good dance floor." Rachel replied with fake disdain.

Sam blushed. "See, I would be hopelessly lost without you. So, have you heard back from..."

"Stanford? Not yet, but don't fret, I got my paperwork in a bit late. Mrs. Dillion the counselor thought I still had a good shot though, so fingers crossed and all that. But no matter what Sam, we'll keep in touch- share our first year together somehow." Rachel gave him a reassuring smile.

"I'm sorry to keep asking but it would be perfect if you got to go too. So, how does the ivy look?" Sam jumped down and stood back.

Rachel gave him a chuckle. "As good as fake ivy is going to look. You did good. Now how about we take a break for a bit."

Sam nodded. "Sounds good, wanna go to Dairy Queen and get a bite to eat?"

Rachel tampered down her real response to such a cheesy request. "Sure sounds great."

The local Dairy Queen was one of the big teen hangouts and Rachel loathed going there. It was too bright and cheery and the patrons were way too chipper but Sam seemed to feel at home there so she made the sacrifice even if she would have rather hung at the coffee bar down the street with the Goth kids, at least they were on the right path.

Once seated with their way to sweet treats, Sam seemed to be a bit nervous. The boy was easy to read and right now he was an open book with his nervous hand twitches and forced smile.

"Spit it out." Rachel replied once she had Sam's attention.

Sam gave her a puzzled look. "What?"

"Something has you going, what is it?" Rachel replied with an eye roll.

"Can't get anything past you huh? You're as bad as my brother. Well, I was gonna surprise you tomorrow but I guess I can tell you now." Sam replied with big grin.

_Okay, excited not nervous, strike one against me. Rachel mused._

"Yeah, you know I don't like surprises so spill."

"Dean surprised me this morning, he got us reservations at Mario's for dinner tomorrow so we don't have to eat at Tex Mex Larry's after all." Sam replied in a jumble of words.

Rachel silently cursed Dean for earning more brownie points with his brother.

"Sam, how are we gonna pay to eat there?" Rachel replied in a huff.

"He gave me a hundred dollar bill and paid for the rental of my tux. I tried to talk him out of it but he said all that overtime had to go to some use. He told me to think of it as an early graduation present."

Sam smiled proudly as he talked of his big brother, it made Rachel want to puke.

Instead she plastered a fake smile on that Sam bought. "That's just great. But, isn't that gonna make this leaving for college thing all a bit worse?"

Rachel reveled in the pain that Sam's face flashed as he replied. "I thought you said I should live in the moment and enjoy the time I have with my family this year."

A smirk that wanted to appear was replaced with a sympathetic smile. Rachel reached over and grabbed Sam's hand taking it into hers. "I'm sorry Sam. We should live in the moment- it's just that graduation is fast approaching and I'm a bit on edge."

Sam gave her a small smile. "Yeah I know. This isn't going to be easy, breaking the news to our families but together we can do it."

"Yeah together."

_Or maybe not, if all goes to plan, Rachel thought. No, in a few days time you'll hate Rachel's guts right along with your brother's and want to leave for college alone and hopefully I'll get to follow for a job well done._

-0-

Dean had finished another long shift at work. It sucked but with the town being such a bust at least it kept him from being bored. The overtime pay had been nice. He had stocked their emergency funds and even tucked a bit back for Sam. He knew this was the kid's last year to be a kid and he wanted him to enjoy it – and that included doing prom up right.

Dean had just showered and grabbed a beer from the fridge when said little brother walked in.

"Hey Sammy, how did decorating go? Get some lip time in the janitorial supply closet?" Dean smiled as he heard his brother sigh before speaking – it still made his day to fluster the kid.

"Dean, I do not sneak around for lip time and stop calling me Sammy!" Sam walked into the kitchen and grabbed a soda from the fridge.

Dean heard the kid follow him to the run down couch in the small house rental they were staying at. As the two of them plopped on it the couch groaned and creaked.

"Sam, do you think we'll break this thing before we move out?" Dean asked as he plopped his feet up on the rickety coffee table.

"It will be a miracle if it lasts though it has surprised me so far. So, did you just get off work?" Sam kept his tone informal but Dean could see the concern there.

"Yes mom, I just finished up. Dude, it's fine really, we could use the money and I guarantee you that there is nothing in this town worth me spending my time on so I might as well work. You got the one hot chick in town."

Sam chuckled. "Yeah, how did that happen?"

"A weird cosmic turn of events? We're trapped in the twilight zone, so enjoy it while you can."

"I intend to. Again, thanks for the money and dinner reservations. Rachel was definitely surprised." Sam replied quietly.

"No biggie, and I saved the best for last. I also got you reservations at the Super 8 a mile out of town and the room is paid for." Dean waited for the emotional outburst and wasn't let down.

Sam did a spit take, the soda he had just taken a drink of sprayed all over his front. Once he recovered he started to speak in a sputtering gibberish.

"What? Why? Dean how..."

"Sammy, calm down. I know you and Rachel have been doing the nasty for awhile and prom night is a guarantee lay, I just thought it best if you had a plan rather than making it in the back of MY CAR!"

"We haven't..."

"Sam, don't lie to me. All those study sessions over here while I'm working late and Dad's gone? I'm not stupid and you know I'm really happy for you. Since you started getting laid you have been a lot nicer to be around." Dean could see that Sam was teetering between embarrassment and anger.

"It's none of your business." Sam finally huffed out.

"No it is, and really I probably should have said something before now but you and I had the big talk last year when you had a crush on that girl, crap can't remember her name but we did have the talk. So I assume you have been careful and that I shouldn't have to worry right?" Dean took on an authoritative tone that he knew his brother hated but tended to follow if he wasn't too angry.

"Yes Dean, I've been careful. I just … it is embarrassing to talk about that stuff. As for a room, you know I kind of thought about it myself but I didn't want to seem pushy." Sam replied not giving Dean eye contact.

"You? Pushy with a girl? Yeah, not gonna happen. She is crazy about you and I think if I'm not mistaken -she's the one pushing the relationship forward. I bet Rachel brings it up tomorrow night, and now you'll be prepared. If not, lay it all on me, tell her your asshole brother rented you guys a room because he didn't' want you sexing it up in his car. It's the truth and I know she will understand."

Sam slowly gave him eye contact and smiled. "The truth can work huh?"

Dean chuckled. "It has been known to work on occasion, yeah."

-0-

Sam woke up feeling nervous and excited. Today was Saturday, prom day. It would be busy, fun and hopefully memorable for all the right reasons.

Stretching and then heading down the hall he was surprised to hear his brother moving around in the kitchen.

"Dean, what you doing up so early?" Sam wiped the sleep from his eyes and noticed his brother was wearing his work coveralls.

"Hey Sammy, they were short of people with this stupid prom thing and I volunteered to work. Figured Rachel's parents could handle the photo shoot and that crap." Dean replied as he stuck a biscuit in his mouth.

Sam sighed, for some reason he was a little disappointed that Dean wouldn't be around to see him off, though he couldn't see Dean really being into the whole pomp and circumstance the surrounded the occasion.

"Yeah, her mom is gonna take pictures of us at the park around 2pm." Sam replied as he headed to the fridge to grab some milk.

"Don't you mean precisely at 2pm on the dot? That woman is a bit overbearing and scary if you ask me. But, her daughter is hot so … yeah definitely worth putting up with. So, 2 pm huh? I can try and take a break around then... well if that won't embarrass you."

"Don't you mean, **if** it will embarrass me? Cause you live for that." Sam smirked as he pulled down a glass to fill with milk.

"True, so true Sammy. So yeah if I can fit embarrassing you in my schedule, I'll be there. Hey, mind giving me a ride to work so you can have the car? Or I can just take the car and you can use Rachel's mom's Ford Escort, cause that is one sweet ride."

Sam choked on his milk, he had to stop drinking around his brother, it was becoming a hazard. "No, no, I can drive you, just give me a minute to change."

Dean chuckled. "You have five minutes and then you're stuck with the car you can't even fit in."

Sam hurried to his room throwing on yesterday's clothes, and thankful that he had a brother that did care in his own ornery way. Once dressed he hurried outside to find Dean pretending to leave him... but after a few frustrated comments, Dean let him in the passenger side.

"Gotta move faster than that or life will pass you by Sammy." Dean smirked and pulled out of the drive.

Sam just nodded not wanting to provoke Dean and risk pissing him off. He couldn't afford losing the rights to driving the car today.

"So, Sammy, you know you better be extra careful with my girl. I will be inspecting her and I expect a full wash and wax tomorrow after you recover from prom night."

"Yeah, no problem Dean." Sam replied quietly, his mind already going over all the plans for the day.

"I guess as the substitute parental unit, I should get all the details for tonight so that I won't worry." Dean's facial features were mockingly serious.

"Whatever Dean, you reserved the room!" Sam shouted exasperated.

Dean chuckled. "Yeah but got to keep up appearances. So, your plans?"

Sam sighed. "I need to pick up my tux at 10 am. Then I need to be dressed and at the park at 2pm for pictures. At 5pm we'll head out to Mario's for an early dinner and then we head to the gym at 7pm to be introduced as we enter the gym."

"Then you ditch the lame dance and head to The Super 8!" Dean finished for him.

Sam just rolled his eyes. "Whatever, I might use the room if Rachel is up for it, otherwise your money just might go to waste."

"Oh she will be all over you like white on rice after a little wining and dining, I guarantee it." Dean winked as he pulled up into the parking lot of the C R's Tires.

Sam got out and crossed over to slide into the driver's side as Dean held the door for him.

Dean waved him in the car. "Have fun and be careful."

Sam nodded. "Thanks Dean."

-0-

Rachel put on her pale pink dress and sighed. This part of the job sucked. Humans and their sucky traditions got a bit old but after tonight she should have finally won the praise of Azazel so it would all be worth it.

Taking a quick look in the mirror she had to admit her meat suit looked breath taking. Sam would be putty in her hands... too bad tonight wouldn't end in hot sex with him. She hoped Dean was as good in bed, for all the posturing the dude either really had it or was overcompensating. Time would tell.

Fingering a small vial that sat on top of the dresser, she smiled and put it in her small clutch purse. That vial should make a certain Winchester very ill before the night was over and leave Rachel dateless with needs to fulfill.

"Rachel, Sam is here." The voice of her meat suit's mother called out from down stairs.

"Coming." Rachel replied and smiled at her reflection. _Showtime._

_-0-_

Sam was hot and nervous which meant he was sweating a lot, so it brought him great pleasure to finally be seated in the very air conditioned, very cool, Mario's.

Rachel was smiling brightly across from him at the table, with a menu in hand. "So we made it Sam. All the stupid pictures and fake crap is over and we can just be us."

Sam returned the smile and relaxed a bit. Rachel always knew what to say to make him feel better. It was one of the things he loved about her.

"Yeah, I'm ready for a break." Sam picked up his own menu and started looking. The prices were well pricey but tonight he didn't have to worry about a budget, thanks to his big brother.

A waiter came over shortly and took their order, and Sam gratefully downed a glass of water that the waiter left. He realized that he probably was a mess of sweat and worried for a moment if he took his jacket off his shirt would be soaked.

"Rachel, do you mind if I ..."

"Oh Sam go ahead I'm fine right here, it is so nice to finally be in the air conditioning."

Sam blushed. It was amazing how Rachel could read him.

Getting up, Sam spoke, "I'll be right back."

Rachel smiled. "I'll be right here waiting."

-0-

Rachel had snuck a bit of the potion she had in Sam's coke at the park. It was taking its toll, she could tell. The boy was pale and sweaty. While he was gone, their drinks arrived and Rachel took the opportunity to pour the rest of the vial in his glass.

Moments later Sam returned and eagerly picked up his Coke to drink. Rachel gave him a bright smile.

"So Sam, what are our plans tonight? The after prom party will be lame and Nate's party will be lamer, so what to do? I wish we could dance a bit and then have some alone time." Rachel gave him a sultry wink.

Sam swallowed hard. "Uh, well I wasn't sure how to bring this up... but Dean he well he thought we might want to be alone and he got us a room at the Super 8."

Sam was blushing bright red and staring at his hands. Rachel had to stifle a giggle, the boy was so whipped. "Oh Sam that's a great idea."

His eyes shot up and he gave her a small smile. "It is?"

Rachel nodded. "Oh definitely. I like how your brother thinks."

Sam rolled his eyes. "I guess he has his good points."

-0-

Sam had finished about half his meal when his head started pounding. A migraine was definitely making itself known and from the looks of it – the end all be all of migraines. Sam had been prone to them since hitting his teen years but few had been bad, most were hunt induced.

Sam had tried to hide the pain from Rachel but he could tell he was losing the battle by her concerned expression.

"Sam, are you alright?"

Sam nodded and realized that was not a good idea it left him feeling dizzy and nauseous. "Just a headache."

Rachel huffed. "Don't lie to me Sam, it's bad isn't it?"

"It's not great but I think I just got too hot at the park. I'll take something for it and I'll be fine." Sam replied softly.

Rachel sighed. "You are so stubborn."

She reached into her tiny purse, that Sam was sure couldn't hold much and produced a small bottle. Rachel held the bottle out triumphantly in front of Sam.

"I'm prone to headaches myself and so you are lucky, I brought some ibuprofen."

Sam gratefully took the pill bottle and shook out two tablets. "Is this where I'm supposed to make the sexist remark that women carry everything in their purses?"

"Not a good idea." Rachel replied playfully.

"Duly noted." Sam threw the two pills in his mouth and drank down the last of his Coke.

"So should I drive? And once again, it would be smart not to make a sexist remark at this point."

Sam gave her a faint smile, all that he could manage. "Okay, but just don't tell Dean. Uh so wanna head that way? I'd hate for you to miss being announced."

"Don't you mean, you want to rub it in the faces of the student body that you have the hottest date? Then, yeah let's go."

Sam motioned to the waiter for their ticket, and willed his headache away. No way was a little headache going to ruin his night.

-0-

_Stubborn. That was the word that summed up Sam Winchester._

Rachel sighed as she posed with her date for their picture. Sam was smiling brightly even though she knew his head was killing him.

If she hadn't known him so well she would have thought the potion was a bust but she could tell it was taking its toll. Sam was very pale and shaky. His steps while sure were slow.

Once the photo was done, he slowly pulled her away. "So wanna dance?"

"Sam Winchester, are you trying to kill yourself? If we dance you'll crash on the floor." Rachel couldn't help but let her irritation with him bleed out in her tone. She was supposed to be tucking his ass in bed by this point, not dancing.

Sam huffed. "I just want this to be a memorable night for you. You can't come to prom and not dance. Besides, it's a slow song... I can handle it."

Rachel rolled her eyes and took his hand following him out onto the dance floor. The lights were low and a lighted mirror ball was twirling from the ceiling... it so screamed Saturday Night Fever in a Garden.

She didn't know what song was playing, nor did she care. Ballads had always sucked in her opinion. Having Sam hold her close would normally be nice but tonight it was just irritating.

Half way through the song, Rachel herself felt nauseous until Sam's steps faltered. _Bingo, boy has hit his limit._

"Rachel could we sit down for a second?" Sam stopped dancing and was fisting his temple as he winced.

"We could go outside and get some air. This prom stuff is getting a bit lame." Rachel replied as she put her arm around Sam's waist and guided him to the doors leading outside.

Once outside, they found an empty bench and she lowered her date down onto it.

Sam winced as he sat down. His sight focused on the ground as he spoke. "I'm so sorry, I tried but this headache is only getting worse."

"Figures, I have to shack up with the one boy who gets a headache before we can have sex."

Sam's eyes shot up at the remark and he looked miserable. "I'm..."

Rachel nudged him with her shoulder. "I was joking sorry... not a good time. So wanna hear how I really feel?"

Sam nodded. "Yeah, tell me just how lame I am."

"This whole thing is lame, a big stupid tradition that is forced down our throats as being a big important deal. I'm not the kind of girl that gets all giddy about dressing up like a princess for the night. In fact, I can't wait to get out of this pain in the ass thing. I came because I was afraid that we might actually miss something if we didn't but to be brutally honest... this whole prom thing sucks. I would have rather wore my jeans and ate at Apple bee's. Now the hotel room, that was a great idea but I'd rather go when you are up to showing me a good time. I've got some money saved up so why not we give up tonight call it done, and I'll show you a good time next weekend. So what do you say?"

Sam smiled. "I'd say you were the best girlfriend anyone could have."

Rachel smiled back, "And I'd say stop being so hokey. C'mon migraine boy, let's get you home before you turn into a pumpkin."

-0-

Sam was very grateful that Rachel was understanding. He had tried he really had but in the end the pain from his head won out. Sam was also glad they were on the same page with prom being lame.

It had been a fun idea but in the end it wasn't near the fun that the more laid back dances had been this year.

She pulled into the drive and helped him towards the door. Dean ever the hunter was at the door opening it before they got there.

"Sammy, partied out already?" Dean's smirk fell as Sam got closer.

It came as no surprise when Dean joined Rachel on the other side of Sam, supporting him. It was nice to have them both considering each step jarred his head and set bright sparks in front of the eyes and that didn't even touch the dizziness and how nauseous he felt.

Dean spoke in a quiet voice as they moved towards Sam's bedroom. "Migraine?"

Rachel spoke before Sam could reply. "Yeah, started at dinner and just got worse. He took some ibuprofen about an hour or so ago but only two so..."

"I think we might have something stronger, let's get him to his room and in bed."

Sam felt like a puppet with its strings pulled too tight. He couldn't speak or do anything but at least he felt he was in good hands.

It happened quickly but it was still painful. Being laid in bed, clothes being stripped, lights dimmed and then there was blissful silence.

-0-

Rachel helped tuck a very ill Sam in bed and then followed the worried brother into the kitchen. Dean grabbed a beer and offered a soda to Rachel.

"Uh, do you mind if I have something stronger?" Rachel asked as she moved closer to Dean.

Dean smirked. "So Sammy found himself a bad girl. Good for him, and yeah I don't see how one beer could hurt."

Dean reached in the fridge and grabbed a cold one, and popped the top for her before handing it over.

Rachel took it with a smile and motioned towards the couch. "So is Sam prone to migraines? I've never noticed before."

Dean plopped down on the couch and she sat across from him. "Sam isn't prone but has had his share. I just hate it happened tonight."

"Should we check on him?" Rachel asked feigning concern.

Dean gave her a reassuring smile. "Nah, he normally prefers to be left alone to sleep it off. I doubt I'll hear a peep from him until the morning."

"Well that is a shame, I'm all dressed up with nowhere to go." Rachel gave a playful pout.

Dean gave her an appraising look. "It is a shame but I'm sure Sam will make it up to you."

"I guess so. But, I've been informed that you did a lot of planning for the night. That was very sweet of you." Rachel moved a bit closer as Dean gave her a smug smile.

"I do know how to treat a woman, Sam has learned from the best."

Rachel let out a breathy sigh. "Indeed he has. I would be lying if I didn't say I've noticed you around town. You and that damn hot car of yours."

Dean quirked an eye brow. "Yeah it is a sweet ride. Rachel, I hope you're not getting the wrong idea."

Rachel inched a little closer and placed a hand on Dean's thigh. "Wrong idea? I don't think so. You rented a hotel room that is going to waste tonight. Sam is out for the night... I just thought maybe you and I could have some harmless fun."

-0-

Sam enjoyed the quiet and darkness for a moment but then realized that Dean hadn't followed through with his promise of a stronger pain reliever. Not willing to move, Sam laid still wishing for Dean to show up with his meds. When that didn't happen Sam sighed and slowly raised himself off the bed.

With very slow and sluggish movements he made his way to his bedroom door and was thankful that he opened it to a dark hallway. Sam dragged himself down the hallway towards the kitchen and their shelf of pills. As he drew closer he could just make out Dean and Rachel sitting on the couch.

Rachel was sitting very close and rubbing Dean's thigh as she spoke.

"Wrong idea? I don't think so. You rented a hotel room that is going to waste tonight. Sam is out for the night... I just thought maybe you and I could have some harmless fun."

Sam's heart sunk. Rachel had been his first girlfriend. The first girl he had ever trusted and now she was hitting on Dean.

Dean jumped up from the couch and Sam could distinctly hear the anger in his brother's voice. "You bitch! Sam really cares about you and is in his bedroom suffering from a migraine and all you can think about is sexing it up with me? Get the hell out, now."

Sam held his breath and waited for Rachel's response, desperately needing to hear it but dreading it just the same.

"Sam is just a kid, but Dean, you're a man. I just wanted to experience what it would be like to be with a grown man before I head off to college. We don't have to tell Sam."

Before Dean could respond Sam spoke up from his spot in the hallway. "Rachel, I think you need to leave."

"But Sam..." Rachel turned with tears in her eyes.

"Now." Sam replied as he turned his back and shuffled back to his room. He sat down heavy on his bed and felt his face flush with anger and a few tears streaked his cheeks.

-0-

Dean couldn't believe his ears. At first he thought Rachel was joking but when it set in that she actually wanted to sleep with him- he was furious. Sam witnessing the whole thing fueled his anger and he all but shoved the tearful bitch out the door.

Knowing that his brother was hurting in more ways than just physical pain, Dean grabbed some heavy pain killers from the kitchen- the kind that would knock his brother out for the night. He then grabbed a glass of water and made his way into Sam's dark room.

Silently he plopped down next to Sam on the kid's bed, their shoulders touching. "Sam, I have some pills and water. Take them okay?"

Sam grabbed the water and pills and quietly took them before sitting the empty glass on his bedside table. "Thanks Dean, I mean for everything."

The words were so quiet Dean barely heard them above the whine of the ceiling fan. "No problem Sammy. For what it's worth, I'm sorry."

"I know and it means a lot to have you in my corner."

"Wouldn't be anywhere else Sam. So get some sleep, this will all be better in the morning." Dean stood and helped his brother lie down and covered him up.

"You sound like a Hallmark Card, Dean."

"Bitch."

"Jerk."

Dean quietly exited Sam's room, heart heavy. It sucked to see Sam hurt even though it was part of life. One thing was for sure though, that Rachel would pay for hurting Sam, one way or the other.

-0-

_Failure._ That was Rachel's mantra since the day she failed to pull the Winchester boys apart. She had been sent back to hell and hoped one day that she would prove herself worthy of going topside again.

Their Lord and Savior now walked the earth and she hoped his plans would include her. She was very excited when the word came that Lucifer needed her.

She returned topside but was confused to find herself in Rachel's meat suit. The crazy part was it hadn't aged at all. It was puzzling and troubling all at the same time especially when she recognized one of her fellow demon's from her Sam Winchester days. He had been their favorite High School math teacher.

Rachel knew she was in for something sinister when she was unable to communicate with her fellow demons. She was glued in place, a semi- circle in some run down building. It made no sense until she saw him.

It was Sam, only it wasn't Sam, he glowed with the possession of her lord. He was a beautiful sight. The anger and the power that oozed off of Sam, was breath taking. Sam had grown up to be a very handsome and well built man but with Lucifer in control he was beyond words.

So Sam had been special in a way she never understood and she had failed him and now... well now she guessed she faced her punishment. Rachel knew the end was near and felt fear but also felt pride that she was worthy of Lucifer's attention even if it meant her demise.

Her last vision was of her lord – in Sam Winchester's body and her last wish was that she could have served both better.

End

A/N: Thanks so much for reading! A big thanks to my beta Sendintheclowns. I hope the birthday girl liked this and a big thanks to the story banner she made for this story that I'll post on my Live Journal account so check it out.


End file.
